


The Sons of the Bride

by mangacrack



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: comment_fic, First Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire Nerdanel never found in Feanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sons of the Bride

Never let it be said that she didn't love him.

Nerdanel loved Feanor.

She respected and even liked him.  
A feeling based on mutuality, something not many could claim, when it came to her husband.

But, Nerdanel had to recognize, Feanor never looked at her with desire.

When he did, she realized, he never saw _her_.

He saw his children, she would give birth to.


End file.
